Drip
by Hunni Bunni
Summary: Forewarning: Self inflicted wounds are present, slightly graphical...So slowly…it drips… down, reaching the floor…The sweet noise of blood colliding with the concrete floor.Love it… Don’t you? I know i do...


Drip…

So slowly…it drips… down, reaching the floor…

_Drip, drip, drip…_

The sweet noise of blood colliding with the concrete floor. 

Love it… Don't you?

I no I do. It's so fucking sweet. The blood oozed out of my slashed skin. I'm a fucked up person, I know. I don't need to be told twice.

That stupid mudblood_ bitch already told me in the morning. She and the other fucking Gryffindor friends. _

She said I was fucked up in the head. I believe her. I always do. She's always right, never wrong. _Never._

Yep. 

It was great. 

I was happy. 

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Why can't see just _see the goddamn facts. I thought she was smart. _

Oh well. 

Now I have a _reason _to do this.

That's why I'm so fucking _happy._

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Ah…the blood. The luscious, red liquid pouring out of my arm. The sweet…sweet…_blood…_

If only she _knew_. Then I wouldn't be doing _this _to myself. Yep…there it goes….blood, oozing out from my palm. 

Heh.

Just squeezed the blade in my hand. Feels so fucking _good_.

_Drip, drip, drip…_

No one would have _guessed_ that I'm _this_ kind of person.

Heh.

I'm not a person. I'm a fucking _god. Everyone _loves_ me. Except _her_. Why can't _she_ just love me!? I need her. I need her to _love_ me…_

Oh well. 

She doesn't. 

What can I fucking do to change that? _Nothing_. I'll just stay here till she comes to look for me. If she doesn't then…I'll just bleed to death…

Sweet… remorseful… _death…_

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Hmmm. Think another cut should do. 

Yep. 

Great.

Sweet…sweet…blood…

Wish I can just cut myself open. Pour my heart out to her. Literally.

Heh.

That would be fun. See her face. Surprised. And I? Bleeding at her feet. My fucking _pure _blood surrounding her. Enveloping her after so many years.

Heh.

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Wish I was _him_. Then I would be loved by _her. _Can't believe it…but it's true. 

Stupid thought…

I wish I was the Boy-Who-Lived…

Oh well. I'm not so I can do nothing. Completely _nothing…_

I'm not living either…am I?

But you can always wish…and dream…

Heh.

I've dreamt I was _him_. So I can always hold her in my arms. Protect her from all the shit that seems to follow through. Like Weasley. He's a piece of shit…isn't he? Yea…

Waste of space. Should be me. Not him. I'd be better. She would _love_ me then. Love me…the way she loves _Potter_.

Fuck him. Fuck them all. If she doesn't love me. Then…well I don't care anymore...

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Wish I can just slit my throat. Then I can bleed faster. Gasping for some fucking air. 

If only…

But I won't… 

Well… Not yet…

Heh.

I'll wait. Patiently. I've been waiting long enough. She'll come. I know she will. And when she does. I would bleed at her feet.

Heh.

That's funny. She probably _won't come. But then again. That look on her face before I left the hall. Pure _guilt_. Written over her flushed face._

I hate that face. I hate seeing her with _him. Their little kisses and hugs. Fuck it. This is pointless. She WON'T come…_

Heh…

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Sigh.

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Bleed.

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Pain.

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Love… 

Alright….my last few minutes of life. I knew it. I am a fucked up person. Look at me.

Heh.

Yea that's right you mudblood. _Look at _me_. You've finally came. _

Too _late…_

Oh, bitch... Don't be surprised. You practically did _this to me. _

Heh.

There she goes. Tears willing up in her fucking eyes. 

Heh.

She's crying for _me_. This time… It's _me…_not _him._

Great.

Just what I wanted. To see her cry…for me…

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Yep. You see it don't you. The pureblood that has been pumped through me for seventeen fucking years. But you're too late. You can't help now you little bitch.

Heh.

She's screaming for me to stop this stupid act…bullshit... I've done it for two years. And she just noticed _now?_

At least she's screaming _my name. Finally. Screaming… And screaming… I think her lungs might burst…_

Hah. Yea. You see this smirk? Last time I will smirk this way. Last time I'll do anything. 

Yea that's right. Run up to me. Oh, you're begging now? Too bad. It's too fucking late now.

Yep. There goes my legs. 

Heh.

The floor is so wet. My own blood. Yea…just how I imagined it to be. Me bleeding at her feet.

Ahhh… I can taste the blood in my mouth. My own… sweet… blood…

The blood isn't dripping anymore. It's just oozing out of me…Too slowly…

Hmm she want's to help. Bullshit. Fuck you. I don't care anymore. It doesn't matter where I am now… yea _bleeding at your feet. It's all too fucking pointless now…_

Just too pointless.

Heh.

Ah…. Finally…blackness… 

Free. Free from all the fucking pain. The taste of the bittersweet memories...The taste of myself…

Free. Free from the noise and disruption that surrounded me before.

I'm free…

I'm free…

From _her_…

But you know what? I'll never be free from one sound…the beautiful sound that has engulfed me all these long years… 

_Drip, drip, drip…_

_Drip, drip, drip…_

_Drip, drip, drip…_

_Drip._


End file.
